Gintama meets my Media Player!
by dieFiend
Summary: Just some drabbling! I'm trying to use the whole cast; let me know what you think! YAOI/STRONG LANGUAGE... either now or later.


Just playing around here, nothing serious :D Please let me know what you think!

**WARNING: T** - language, suggestiveness, yaoi

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing.

* * *

**Gintama Song Prompts!**

Flashing lights! Loud music, and sweat and stomping feet. The sound of dance.

Gintoki swung around on his toes, dropped it like its hot, and shimmied sideways. Bump! Bump! Bump! Show them how it's done! He nearly tripped over his futon, but found his quick feet and bounced to the beat. His heart was pounding, and why shouldn't it? He was busting moves, all over his room! And no one here to see him, so why not? His hand found his chest and slid down to his hips. He grabbed himself, rubbed his thighs, shook his ass, and finally looked up at Shinpachi.

"Auuggh!" And he tripped and fell, and Shinpachi only looked on. He could feel Gin's embarrassment in waves, and he promptly walked away, shaking his head.

"You didn't see anything! Shinpachiiii!!"

--KC and the Sunshine Gang "I'm Your Boogie Man".

* * *

Shinpachi awoke with a start. Something outside. What? He left the couch, crept to the doorway and listened. Ah. Only the trees? He opened the door quietly, not to wake Kagura or Gin, and found nothing. Another noise from the alley, a CRASH!! And the sound of cats, running out into the streets then scattering. Shinpachi sighed, went back to the couch. He lay down, but couldn't sleep. The noise had startled him. He started humming to keep himself some company, but it didn't really work. He thought of things in the alley, sneaking, creeping, whatever it is crawling up the stairs, slipping through the door, throttling them in their sleep. His humming abruptly stopped. Another noise! In the house! Gin! Kagura! Run!

He sat up slowly, looked about, and saw a shadow! There! In the hall!

"Shinpachi. What are you doing."

"N-nothing, Gin-san. Go back to sleep."

Gin came around to him and sat down. "Not with you humming."

"I-I'll stop, Gin-san. Sorry for waking you."

Gin stretched out and relaxed into the couch. He slid his arm around Shinpachi.

"Cats." He said through a yawn.

"Cats?"

"Cats woke me up."

"Oh."

Shinpachi found himself relaxing. The hand at his side slide lower and touched Gin's leg. Then Gin's hand was on his, and his breath by his ear.

"Do you wanna come sleep with me tonight?"

"…yes."

--Metallica "The Small Hours".

* * *

His stomach heaved again, and again, and again. He was throwing up foam, and blood. Pink foam, his stomach rolling, his gut full and tight, his nerves alight. His fingers were cramped into fists, holding, clutching a sword that wasn't there. He remembered again, Takasugi behind him, his thin shoulder blades sticking to his back, and another Amanto in front of him, and the sickening ease of his sword cutting through meat and a wash of warm blood and the smell of iron.

Gin breathed deep again and again, his heart beating a rough staccato and the rest of his body throbbing with heat and pain and hate. He couldn't open his fist, he couldn't feel anything but adrenaline and heat and bloodlust. He clutched the toilet the best he could with his curled cramping hands, but his mind wouldn't leave the battlefield. Another wave of nausea, another vision. Katsura in front of him, running, swinging his sword and shedding blood.

--Smashing Pumpkins "Bullet with Butterfly Wings".

* * *

"Gin-san. I-I don't really like this."

"You'll like it, trust me Shinpachi. I would never let you down."

"… I look completely stupid."

"You look completely hot."

"And this is completely perverted! I can't believe I'm going along with this!"

"I've wanted to do this since I was a kid! Are you going to ruin my hopes and dreams! After everything Gin-san's done for you!"

"What kind of kid were you to want something like this! What kind of sadistic upbringing did you have?!"

"Shut up! Papi was never there for me! Now go in! Face it like a man! And don't lose character!" He patted Shinpachi on the ass. "And safe word is strawberry milk, ok?"

Shinpachi went into the bar and sat down. He fidgeted with his kimono, played with his pigtails. He nervously ordered a strawberry daiquiri. He sipped it, tried and failed at getting comfortable, and stared at the clock.

1 minute.

2minutes.

3 minutes.

10 minutes.

Gin walked in, dressed in a black suit with a red tie, swaggering and smiling. Shinpachi tried to ignore him. Then a hand on his back, touching his pigtails, trailing along his neck. Gin sat down and turned to him.

"My brand new car is park right outside, how'd you like to go for a ride?"

--Sublime "Date Rape".

* * *

In no way was this fair at all. At all. Shinpachi snoring beside him, spread out, and Gin awake alone, watching the dark room turn lighter and lighter. Shinpachi's dead weight, splayed across the futon, and goddamn, he did it again.

Gin sat up and looked down. The blanket had ridden up again in the night, and there they were. Legs. Shinpachi's legs. His boy had some nice legs, and they were all Gin's!

Gin stretched his hands out, leaning until those slender muscled calves were in his hands. He kneaded them. Oh yes, the boy did have some fine legs indeed.

Gin kept feeling them, rubbing them, massaging them, working his way higher and higher, feeling his blood pump a little faster. Shinpachi had a great ass too. So tight and cute! He slid his hands, squeezing, rubbing, even pinching, and he finally heaved himself up and lowered his mouth to Shinpachi's naked back kissing his way down.

Oh, yes.

--ZZ Top "Legs".

* * *

_Shit. Shit. This isn't working. _

_ … maybe… _

_ Ok._

'Dear Gin-san.'

…

_Dear Gin-san… I love you?_

'Dear Gin-san. I love you.'

_… That's so unoriginal!! Augh! Ok, well… ok, here_.

'Dear Gin-san. I am someone you may know, but perhaps you don't. Maybe you see me, or not, but I see you. Your hair glints in my dreams, your eyes are something out of paradise. I think I love you.'

_Ok. Ok… that's looks better._

"Shinpachi, what are you doing?"

And all the sudden, Kagura is standing _directly behind him_ and Shinpachi freaks out. He throws his hands up then across the desk, clutching the papers and bringing them to his chest.

"Naa!!! What are you doing?!! Don't creep around like that?"

"Oh… are you writing a letter?"

--The Presidents of the United States "Some Postman".

* * *

Gintoki forgot his umbrella. So he walks in the rain.

The job was hard, and long. Basic manual labour, a lot of organizing and monotony. His back hurts. His yukata is dirty and stained. His favourite yukata! Stained beyond recognition! And his boots are full of mud and water, because there's a gaping hole in the soles. So they have mice at the Yorozuya, and Gin has been hearing them rooting around in the walls for a while, keeping his awake. They're chewing holes in everything, and getting into the rice. He needs to buy mousetraps. He could, if he had money, but the bastard who hired him for work wants to pay a lump sum after the job is done, and that won't be for a few more days. A few more days of holey shoes, wet weather, and hard labour.

He would've been on his scooter, but it got blown up since his last meeting with the Shinsengumi. He scratches his chest; they have bugs too, at the shop. Is there any other explanation? Tiny red bites, all over his body, and they itch! And his hair is far more curly than usual; it's the damn humidity. He practically has an afro.

He walks into Komiko's Shop. He goes directly to the magazine section. His Jump! Sold out. Gintoki balls his fists, bites his tongue, and decides he's going to go to bed the moment he gets home. He walks out of the shop and catches his reflection in the mirror. He's working the hobo look pretty well. His hair is outrageous, his clothes stained and even torn up in some places, and red, raised pox over his face and arms. He looks like a walking disease.

Out in the rain again, and he doesn't even bother to walk around puddles. Just trudges right through them. He's tired, sore, looks like hell, and then he sees the shop, and Shinpachi and Kagura are walking out to meet him.

"Gin-chan! We're going to the spa! Dinner and everything!" Kagura yells out. She reaches him and hands him an umbrella. "Gin-chan, you stink."

Shinpachi knocks her on her head. "Kameda-san is treating us, as payment for the job last week. We brought some clothes for you." Shinpachi says. He smiles and hands Gin a small bag. Gin just stares.

"Let's go!" Says Shinpachi. Gin stands there, smiling as Shinpachi and Kagura walk away.

They are already a block away when figures it out. He overhears Kagura asking Shinpachi if Gin has gone retarded, and he knocks her on the head.

The spa!

--Flogging Molly "The Worst Day since Yesterday".

* * *

Shinpachi is in his bathroom, looking into the mirror. He leans, scrutinizing his face. He puts on some doe-eyes, which he's been practicing for a while. They are perfect, really. Works of art, irresistible. He used some of his sister's shampoo and conditioner, and his hair looks healthy and shiny. Good.

He puts on his new yukata, white with red accents, red leaves on the bottom. He pulls it tight, then stops. He lets the right side sag a little, showing of his chest a little. He is satisfied. Shinpachi has been working out, in secret, and now these amazing pecs! They are a perfect result of diligence, and all part of his master plan, really. He turns around, looks in the mirror. His ass looks pretty great too, if he says so himself. He wags it, like a school girl, and laughs at himself a little. Almost done!

"Good morning Gin-san. Good morning, Gin-san… Good _morning, _Gin-_san_."

He suddenly remembers his cologne. He bought it yesterday. The bottle is dark blue, small, delicate. The scent is a little woody, earthy. Musky. He thinks it's sexy, that musky smell. What a sexy cologne! He dabs a little on, but not too much! That's the important part. He wants Gin to _think_ he smells it, but not know it outright. How sneaky, Shinpachi!

He laughs again, and clears his throat to practice some more.

"Good morning… _Gin-san._" That sounds goods. He tries again, deeper this time, and a little breathy.

"Good morning… _Gin-san."_

He nods in approval, and goes again, using 'kun' this time, only to satisfy his own amusement. He wants to be obvious, but not _that_ obvious.

He walks out of the bathroom, down the hall, feeling clean and fresh and –dare he say it- _sexy._ He walks by the kitchen, where Tae is doing unspeakable things with eggs and a frying pan.

"Shin-chan? Going to work?"

Oh. Is he EVER. And if Gin is as thick as he lets on, it's going to take a lot of work.

"Oh yes."

Tae smiles and decides not to comment on Shinpachi's look.

"Have a good day."

And Shinpachi leaves. "Oh, I _will._"

-Nirvana "Rape Me".

* * *

Unfortunately for everyone, Kagura is currently experiencing a stage of teenage rebellion. She wears slightly more revealing clothes, stays out late, and raises hell just about anywhere. Gintoki and Shinpachi are worried, and that's why they're following her right now. Where does she go? Who is she hanging out with? What does she do, exactly? Is she ok? Questions that need answering.

Gin is clad completely in black. He sneaks around buildings, creeps around their edges, hides in alleys. Shinpachi is being far more subtle. He wears a hat, wears a different yukata, and browses the shops, keeping a close eye on Kagura, ready to duck away if she looks over.

It's dark and starry out, and they move into a more sketchy part of the city. So far, Kagura has picked fights with 3 groups of young punks and shamelessly showed up proper young girls with her outrageous clothes, swaggering gait and Lolita lips.

"Oi, Gin-san. This is serious."

Gintoki appears from the alley beside Shinpachi; they hide together behind a large vendor selling hot-dogs.

Gin nods. All that's left of his head is two small eye slits in black mask. They continue watching, following. They are almost caught twice, and Shinpachi is slapped in the face for ducking and hiding behind a large woman. His face stings, and it's getting late.

Kagura, mostly sweet Kagura, rebelling. The worst thing that could've happened. Gin had caught her sneaking in quite a few times already, but she says nothing about where's she's been, where she went. Shinpachi isn't worried about her getting hurt. She superhuman strong, that's nothing to worry about. But what if she's falling into a bad crowd? Although Kagura isn't made of stone; mentions of a potential boyfriend she meets late at night earns you a punch in the face and if you recover quick enough, you can almost catch a glimpse of her blushing red face as she stalks off. "He's not my boyfriend!"

"Oi, Shinpachi!"

Shinpachi turns down an alley, where Gin is hiding. He's waving his hand. _Come! Come!_

Gin is peeking across the street, laughing softly. Shinpachi reaches him.

"I think we can stop worrying."

Shinpachi sees her just as she's punching Okita in the face. Okita nose-hooks her, and after a moment, the two walk side by side into a Death Rollerball rink.

And satisfied that their little sister is ok, Gin and Shinpachi head home, until Gin is arrested by Hijikata for looking too suspicious.

--The Sex Pistols "Anarchy in the UK".

* * *

Gin stumbled into the club on accident, really. It was getting cold, and it's a long way home, so he thought he'd come into Club Havok, just to warm up. And for a drink, perhaps. A coffee with Bailey's; perfect for the chill.

But now, he doesn't want to leave.

He never knew Hijikata had such a voice! Saturdays are ladies night, Mondays are when the Loony Draw winners are announced, and Thursdays are for live bands.

Club Havok is dark, and very cool. Gleaming tables, black lights, loud music. Hijikata is wearing some very tight leather pants and a sexy mesh shirt. He cups the microphone and stand like he's holding a lover, his hips sway, his lips are wet and Hijikata is glowing with health and sensuality. Gin can't take his eyes off him. He orders another beer and licks his own lips. Hijikata's half closed eyes, pouty face, wet hair. Ffftt. Wet dream waiting to happen.

Gin decides that Hijikata is coming home with him tonight. Kagura is off again, why not? Hijikata dances, oh, he dances well for this music. Edgy and haunting. He grips the mic stand harder, yelling the chorus, the words flow out of him, alight in the air, his voice throbbing throughout the club and Gin's groin tightens. Who knew the Demon Vice-Captain was so sensual and passionate?

Hijikata's eyes finally open and in a daze they find Gin. He almost looses himself. His hesitation is fleeting and goes unnoticed by the rest of the club. But it doesn't get past Gin-san.

Another pulsing bass rushes the speakers. Hijikata doesn't look away. He rocks his hips with the music, he feels his spine loosen and sway. He smirks at the silver haired man in the booth.

Gin smiles and dark smile. He licks his lip, looks Hijikata up and down. He carefully, slowly pick his right hand off the table, and brings it to his groin. Hijikata sees him.

The song is over. Applause. Hijikata is still staring at him. He licks his lips and jerks his head towards the backstage. Gin stands up and puts on his game face.

--Deftones "Beware the Water".

* * *

Shinpachi stares at it. A bowl of cookie dough. He has a taste, licks his lips. Is the internet right? Would it feel just the same? Probably not, but he's overwhelmed with curiousity, and some degree of shock. Is he really that depraved? He checks his door again. Better make sure. He twists the lock and tests it. He takes a big breath. He pulls off his yukata and underwear.

"Well, here it goes."

--NOFX "Fun Thing to Fuck". ( this is a very short song!)

* * *

**N: **I kinda had a hard time with these. Ever try this with Bob Dylan? Techno? Pink Floyd? Kinda hard; I want to try and do one of them, at least. And I completely cheated on half of these. You're supposed to stop when the song ends, and I didn't care.


End file.
